Harry Potter & De Heer van het Duister
by Jamisia
Summary: Bellatrix; Professor V. Krum; een vos; de Gouden Moeder; en Vincent Griffel...


1

Verstoord keek Hermelien op van het document voor haar op de tafel. Ze studeerde er al de hele avond op, maar ze kwam geen steek verder. Opeens hoorde ze buiten stemmen, waarvan er één haar verdacht bekend voorkwam. Ze kon het nog niet goed horen, maar ze kwamen haar kant op. Daarom bleef ze luisteren en merkte ze dat ze beide stemmen herkende.

'Goed gedaan, m'n jongen,' zei een diepe stem, die toebehoorde aan het schoolhoofd van de Zweinstein School voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Wat deed Perkamentus nog zo laat op? Het waren eigenlijk niet haar zaken, maar ze had weinig zin om Perkamentus uit te leggen waarom zijzelf nog zo laat op was, dus spitste ze haar ogen en hield ze zich stil.

Ze was nog verbaasder om de andere spreker te horen. Het was Vincent – haar broertje. Het schoolhoofd mocht natuurlijk zo laat en zo lang rondlopen als hij wilde, maar voor Vincent was dat anders. Hij hoorde in bed.

'Ik vond het leuk,' zei Vincent, terwijl zijn hese kinderstem van enthousiasme oversloeg, 'Doen we het morgenavond weer?'

'Helaas,' antwoordde Perkamentus verontschuldigend, 'Ik ben morgenavond verhinderd. Eerst is er een vergadering op het Ministerie en daarna moet ik een privé-bezoek afleggen. Dat duurt waarschijnlijk tot diep in de nacht.'

Hermelien begreep niet waarom Perkamentus zo eerlijk was tegen Vincent. Hij sprak totaal niet op deze toon tegen haar, Ron of Harry. Wat vertelde hij hun niet en Vincent wel? Ze voelde zich een beetje jaloers en ook gekwetst.

'Jammer,' zei Vincent oprecht, 'Ik had het wel leuk gevonden.'

'Ik beloof je dat we het zeker weer zullen doen,' zei Perkamentus, 'Het is niet morgenavond en misschien ook niet de avond daarna, maar het heeft mijn aandacht.'

'U bedoelt dat u aan zoveel dingen denkt,' zei Vincent opmerkzaam.

'Tja, dat is waar,' zei Perkamentus geamuseerd, 'Maar dat komt omdat ik het verband tussen dingen wil zien.'

'Dat snap ik,' zei Vincent ernstig. Hermelien betwijfelde dat, maar ze wist dat haar broertje een gewoonte had om zulk soort dingen te zeggen. Waarom was Perkamentus zo openhartig tegen hem?

'Tja,' vervolgde Perkamentus, 'Voor jou is dat natuurlijk anders. Jij ziet de wereld met een hele andere bril.'

'Soms,' gaf Vincent toe, 'Maar meestal zie ik hem net zo als mensen.'

Hermelien had het rare gevoel alsof ze zweefde, alsof de grond onder haar voeten opeens verdwenen was. Ze had het akelige idee dat in ieder geval Perkamentus zich heel goed van haar aanwezigheid bewust was. Voerde hij dit gesprek op als een toneelstukje, met een nietsvermoedende Vincent, om haar op iets te wijzen? Of was het gewoon een onschuldig gesprekje tussen een eerstejaarsstudent en het schoolhoofd?

'Ik weet dat je daar heel erg je best voor doet,' zei Perkamentus ernstig, 'Maar ik twijfel toch aan het succes ervan. Ik weet dat je af en toe probeert om te slapen en dat het je niet zo goed afgaat.'

Vincent zweeg. Hermelien kreeg de indruk dat dit hem verontrustte, hoewel ze geen idee had waarom. Ze viel bijna van haar stoel toen hij antwoordde. Zijn stem klonk opeens volkomen anders. Het was niet waarmee hij tegen haar sprak, maar iets wat ze nog nooit eerder had gehoord. Dieper was het, lager en voller dan de stem van Perkamentus.

'Hoe snel wist u het?' vroeg die nieuwe stem.

Perkamentus antwoordde openhartig: 'Je kunt niet weten dat ik in mijn jeugd, al zeg ik zelf, heel wat gereisd heb, waaronder uitgebreide trips naar Azië. Ik wist dat daar kennis over draken was die ik op Zweinstein niet zou aantreffen. Dus wanneer wist ik het? Hmm, ik zag het patroon, of legde het verband, als je zo zou willen uitdrukken, toen Bellatrix van Detta op de eerste dag van het schooljaar de minister doodde en daarna haar toverstok op jou richtte.'

'En dat had geen effect,' zei Vincent uitdrukkingsloos, 'Ik snap het.'

Hermelien wist niet wat ze hoorde. Hoezo, Bellatrix had de minister gedood? In de _Ochtendprofeet_ had een overlijdensbericht van de minister gestaan, maar het had als oorzaak 'een ongelukkig voorval' genoemd en niet wat Perkamentus nu vertelde. Was het waar of loog hij tegen Vincent? Dat laatste kon Hermelien zich eigenlijk niet voorstellen. Maar als het waar was, dan volgde daar uit – aangezien zij zich niets bijzonders herinnerde van de eerste schooldag – dat haar geheugen was gemodificeerd.

'Ik ben niet helemaal eerlijk,' gaf Perkamentus toe. Weer stond Hermelien versteld van zijn eerlijkheid. Hij vervolgde: 'Een wezen dat de _Avada Kedavra_ zo van zich afschudt, dat had al genoeg voor me moeten zijn. Maar ik heb een maand lopen twijfelen, me constant afgevraagd hoe dat nou toch kon? Ik zag het met mijn eigen ogen en ik wist wat dat betekende, maar ik weigerde het te geloven. Toen ik via Hermelien echter ontdekte dat je niet slaapt of eet, toen heb ik mijn ongeloof overboord gezet. Zo is het gegaan.'

'Ik snap het,' zei Vincent. Hij zuchtte diep. Dat klonk heel raar, nu hij met die andere stem sprak. Hermelien kreeg er de rillingen van. Hij zei: 'Maar goed dat Hermy er wat langzamer in is dan u.'

'Tja,' antwoordde Perkamentus, weer geamuseerd, 'Ze ziet jou elke dag. Daardoor ziet ze het patroon niet en bovendien geloof ik dat ik iets meer weet van jou... soort.'

'Dat geloof ik graag,' zuchtte Vincent, 'Ik hoop dat ze er nog lang over doet.'

'Ik ben bang dat je het niet eeuwig kunt ontlopen,' zei Perkamentus verontschuldigend, 'Je weet dat ze er vroeger of later achter zal komen, net als ik. Je zou een onhandige situatie kunnen voorkomen door haar te laten zien wat je mij hebt laten zien.'

'Ik weet het niet, professor,' Vincent leek daar huiverig voor. Plotseling gebruikte hij die merkwaardige diepe stem niet meer, maar klonk er weer een kinderstem. 'Het is wel Hermy, hoor.'

Perkamentus klonk boos. 'Op die manier speel je eigenlijk met haar. Als je wil volhouden dat ze je zuster is, dan kun je dat niet maken tegenover haar.'

Hermelien klapperde nu echt met haar oren. Ze beet op haar lip. Voorzover zij wist was Vincent haar broertje, door haar ouders geadopteerd toen zij net naar de lagere school ging. Maar als dat ook niet waar was, wat dan wel?

Vincent gaf geen antwoord. Heel geduldig zei Perkamentus: 'Je zou haar om te beginnen de bellen uit je handpalmen kunnen laten zien.'

'Dan schrikt ze zich een ongeluk omdat dat in geen enkel boek staat,' zei Vincent bitter. Hermelien vond het niet leuk om te horen hoeveel afkeer hij legde in 'boek'.

'O, kom,' zei Perkamentus, 'Dat niet alles in boeken staat, weet ze allang. Jij kunt haar een heel nuttig stukje bijleren. En zij kan jou iets leren.'

'Wat dan?' vroeg Vincent. Hermelien was een beetje uit het lood geslagen door de stille wanhoop die ze daarin hoorde.

'Jij wilt zo graag meer mensenmagie leren,' antwoordde Perkamentus op warme toon, 'Waarom vraag je dat haar gewoon niet? Ondertussen neem je haar in vertrouwen en heb je nog iemand om je met sommige dingen te helpen.'

'Ik weet het niet,' zei Vincent onzeker, 'Het zou wel prettig zijn, geloof ik, maar ik wil niet dat ze me anders behandelt, of zo.'

'O,' zei Perkemantus luchtig, 'Daar hoef je helemaal niet bang voor te zijn. Gedraag je gewoon zoals je altijd doet. Je doet dat nu ook tegen mij en ik behandel jou toch ook niet anders?'

'Hmm,' antwoordde Vincent peinzend. Van het ene op het andere moment stapte hij op een ander onderwerp over: 'Hebt u echt zoveel gereisd?'

Perkamentus lachte zachtjes. 'Jazeker,' zei hij, 'Ik ben op mijn bezemsteel zo wat de hele aarde overgevlogen.'

'En u bent meer... zoals mij, tegengekomen?'

'Maar twee, om heel eerlijk te zijn. Tot dan toe had ik geen idee dat jouw soort echt bestond. In mijn jeugd was het zeer ongewoon om daar in te geloven. Natuurlijk kenden de tovenaars van wie ik les kreeg, alle magische wezens van de wereld, maar ze sloten jouw soort daarvan uit.'

'Ik kan het wel raden,' zei Vincent somber, '_Denkbeeldig, of anders uitgestorven_.'

'Tja,' zei Perkamentus, 'Je kunt het ze moeilijk kwalijk nemen. Zo dachten de mensen in die tijd. Tegenwoordig zouden mensen – tovenaars voorop – meer open staan voor een wezen zoals jij, denk ik.'

'Wat gaat u doen?' vroeg Vincent opeens verbaasd. Hermelien schrok op, zo intens luisterde ze naar het gesprek.

'Lieve help, jongeman,' zei Perkamentus geamuseerd, 'Het is midden in de nacht, ook ik moet morgen weer vroeg op en dus kan ik mijn slaap goed gebruiken. Jij hebt alle ruimte om na te denken.'

'Het spijt me, professor,' zei Vincent verontschuldigend, 'Daar had ik niet aan gedacht. Dan wens ik u een goede nachtrust toe.'

Perkamentus grinnikte. 'En ik jou,' antwoordde hij.

Hermelien stelde zich voor dat ze naar elkaar bogen. Dat leek haar een passend afscheid bij een gesprek tussen gelijken, want zo kwam het op haar over. Ze hield zich ondertussen nog altijd zo stil als maar kon, maar nu werd ze zich pijnlijk bewust dat haar handen en voeten sliepen. Ze hoorde heel vaag hoe de voetstappen van Perkamentus zich verwijderden. Zat Vincent daar nu nog steeds? Hermelien wilde het eigenlijk dolgraag controleren, maar als hij er nog was, vertelde ze daarmee dat ze alles gehoord had.

Wacht, dacht ze opeens. Ze herinnerde zich een spreuk die nu heel goed van pas kwam. Het was niet een spreuk die ze bij professor Banning geoefend hadden, maar die ze zichzelf geleerd had. Zo voorzichtig als ze maar kon, draaide ze zich om en richtte haar toverstok op de deur.

'_Perlucidus_,' fluisterde ze, nauwelijks geluid aan haar stem gevend. Dat kon Vincent onmogelijk horen, tenzij hij natuurlijk ook anders en beter kon horen dan zij wist. Maar in dat geval, dacht ze, wist hij waarschijnlijk dat ze alles gehoord was.

Door haar spreuk werd de deur doorzichtig en kon ze er doorheen kijken, zonder zelf gezien te worden. Daardoor kun ze naar beide kanten de gang erachter opkijken. Vincent was nergens te bekennen. Hermelien verwenste zichzelf. Ik had het ook kunnen weten, dacht ze. Van haar had professor Perkamentus geleerd dat hij niet sliep of at en nu nam ze zelf aan dat Vincent zo reageerde als zij, terwijl ze beter wist.

Snel maakte ze de deur weer solide en keerde ze met een diepe zucht terug naar de rol die al die tijd voor haar gelegen had. Midden in de nacht, zo vlak na dat uiterst merkwaardige gesprek dat ze min of meer per ongeluk had afgeluisterd, ging er bij Hermelien plotseling een lampje branden.

Ze kreunde hardop. 'Wat ben ik een sufferd!' fluisterde ze tegen zichzelf. In het licht van wat ze gehoord had, werd haar opeens alles duidelijk. Ze wist nu bijna wel zeker dat Perkamentus opzettelijk voor de deur was blijven staan. Hij had haar de aanwijzingen gegeven en vertrouwde erop dat ze het patroon zou zien. Daarover bestond geen twijfel meer: ze zag het maar al te goed.

Hermelien had grote zin om met de inktpot te gaan smijten. Nu ze het zag, lag het eigenlijk voor de hand. Ze leunde achterover en beet op haar lip. Ze moest zo snel mogelijk met Perkamentus spreken, om er achter te komen of haar geheugen – en waarschijnlijk ook van alle anderen – was aangepast. Bovendien wilde ze hem vertellen van dit document, hoewel hij het zelf natuurlijk allang wist. Maar ze vond het eigenlijk wel zo netjes om hem op de hoogte te stellen van deze rol.

Bleef alleen de vraag over of zij naar Vincent ging of dat ze wachtte tot hij op haar af stapte. Nee, besliste ze impulsief, Ik ga niet wachten. Ze was veel te benieuwd om Vincent in actie te zien. Er was vast wel een geschikt moment om te laten merken dat ze wist wat hij was.

Ze geeuwde en rekte zich uit. Waarom niet nu? dacht ze driest, Dit moment is net zo goed als alle andere. Ik weet wat hij 's nachts doet, ik weet zelfs waar hij heen gaat. Ze stond op en de rol even voor wat het was. Er was niemand anders die wist dat zij hier studeerde. Ze kon ongestoord naar de sterren kijken. Het was niet stil, ze hoorde hier en daar uilen toeteren en een nachtbriesje deed de takken af en toe bewegen.

Ze schrok echter toen ze opeens een spreuk hoorde. Het werd buiten uitgesproken en ze liet haar blik, plotseling alert, van links naar rechts glijden. Hermelien was een beetje ongerust. Ze wist eigenlijk niet eens of ze het wel goed gehoord had, maar het leek verdacht veel op '_Expecto Patronum'_. Voorzover zij wist waren er geen leerlingen buiten die die spreuk beheersten.

Voor ze echter verder kon twijfelen, klonk de spreuk opnieuw, luider dit keer. Het was nog steeds zo zwak dat alleen iemand die heel aandachtig luisterde het opmerkte, maar Hermelien spande zich tot het uiterste in. Het gaf haar ook een beter idee van in welke richting ze het moest zoeken. Net als eerder, klonk de spreker weer opvallend hees en jong. Beheerste hij die spreuk? Zij had hem dat nooit geleerd en het bestond niet dat hij het van haar had afgekeken. Ze kon zich ook niet voorstellen dat hij had geobserveerd hoe ouderejaars oefenden met deze spreuk.

Eerst was er niets gebeurd, maar dat veranderde bij de herhaling van de spreuk. Hermelien zette grote ogen op toen ze zag dat er bepaald geen gewone Patronus werd opgeroepen, voorzover die al gewoon waren. Waar haar Patronus de vorm aannam van een otter en die van Harry een hert was, baadde de omgeving nu in licht dat maar in intensiteit groeide.

Ze kon nog net zien dat het aan de rand van het Verboden Bos was, vlakbij bij het huisje van Hagrid, voor ze haar ogen moest dichtknijpen tot spleetjes om ze te beschermen. Eén beeld bleef op haar netvlies branden.

Aan de rand van het Bos had ze Vincent gezien. Zijn groene haar wapperde alle kanten op, wat vreemd was omdat het nu ineens stil was. De wind viel weg en er klonk geen enkel geluid. Niet ver tegenover Vincent bevonden zich twee personen in zwarte mantels – wat Dementors leken – die zich probeerden uit de voeten te maken.

Maar het meest bizarre was wel dat het licht eerst van Vincent wegging in alle kleuren van de regenboog en pas halverwege samenkwam in witte stralen. Daarna ging het over in nog hogere frequentie. Op het moment dat het de Dementors bereikte, was het al onzichtbaar. Hermelien begreep niet wat er gebeurde. Door de eerdere intensiteit had ze haar ogen moeten afwenden, maar nu kon ze weer kijken en van wat ze zag viel haar mond open. Net als de deur eerder was Vincent nu ook doorzichtig. Maar het was niet hetzelfde. Zij had er met een aparte spreuk voor gezorgd, maar Vincent had alleen maar de Patronus uitgesproken.

De Dementors probeerden weg te komen, maar tot Hermelien's verbijstering kwamen ze niet vooruit. Iets hield ze onwrikbaar op hun plaats. Ze worstelden overduidelijk om zich los te maken, maar hun inspanningen waren tevergeefs. De uitdrukking op Vincent's gezicht kon Hermelien niet thuisbrengen. Tegelijk was ze er absoluut zeker van dat hij het was van wie deze macht uitging.

Ineens blonk er weer licht, als een rand om de Dementors heen. Hij trekt het terug! besefte ze, al had ze geen idee hoe hij dat deed of zelfs maar hoe ze daar bij kwam. Maar daar kwam het wel op neer, want het proces waarmee het licht eerst van Vincent uitgegaan was, ging nu weer naar hem toe. Weer doorliep het alle kleuren van de regenboog en weer werd het vervolgens onzichtbaar. Maar dit keer verdween het niet in het niets. Hermelien kon heel duidelijk zien dat het dit keer in Vincent getrokken werd. Met de Dementors erbij.

Onmiddellijk daarna barstte de hele situatie uiteen in een extreem felle vuurbal en klonk er een paar seconden later een overdonderende explosie. Door de ontploffing schudde het kasteel op z'n grondvesten en werd Hagrid's huisje van de aardbodem geveegd. Ook de bomen in de directe nabijheid losten op als sneeuw voor de zon.

Ze huiverde en was zo gefocust op wat zich bij het Verboden Bos afspeelde dat ze niet merkte hoe een persoon zich losmaakte uit de schaduwen in de kamer waar zij studeerde en sluipend op haar toekwam. Ze merkte even later niets meer, omdat een bijna onhoorbaar gefluisterd '_Petrificus Totalus_' haar in een oogwenk buiten gevecht stelde. Daarna maakte die persoon zich met Hermelien weer uit de voeten, zonder ook maar enig aandacht te besteden aan de gebeurtenissen buiten Zweinstein.


End file.
